Black Butler Callista's way
by My-Black-Wonderland
Summary: Well there is the original, but let me add Princess Callista Deadlynne of Hungary who is on a job for Queen Victoria to it. What happens now? Disclaimer: I do not own Black Butler
1. Chapter 1

The Queen decided she was going to have a ball for her birthday, which was today. Always making last minute decisions, always mother. I had to go, being a princess and he daughter double. I knew she would introduce me to Royals to Royals. I knew everyone's name but not what they look like or seem. The queen thinks this is a brilliant plan, I don't think as highly of it. I would rather sit in my study and read, but apparently I should be making "friends." The only thing that makes any sense about it is that I am the heir to the throne.

"Come Miss, I must prepare you for the ball." One of my maids said to me. I sighed softly.

"Alright." I got up from my desk and set the letters down. We moved our way around the foyer, where the butlers and maids were making preparations. We worked our way up the grand staircase and went straight left and into my bedroom. The only thoughts traveling through my head is 'nothing pink!' The maid closed the door behind us and walked into my closet. I followed and watched as she looked through my many clothes.

"Would you like a short or long dress, Miss?"

"Long, and please no pink." I replied.

"As you wish, Miss." The maid said as she pulled out a long black dress that flowed to the floor in layers of black lace. Along with perfect boats that came to my calves, perfect for the occasion.

She pulled the top layer of my hair and tied it with a black bow in a braid in the back of my hair and brushed the rest of my long black hair. Red lipstick was placed on my usual pale lips, and black shadow on my eyelids. Stocking gloves were places on my hands, and the final touch of my families crest necklace.

"Have a good time at the ball, Miss." She said as she hurried out of the room. I followed shortly behind her and gracefully tried to walk down the stairs and back the way I came before.

"Princess Callista Avery Deadlynne!" The usher sounded as I made my last step off the stairs. Everyone glanced over at me.

"Queen Victoria Deadlynne Price." The usher announced as the Queen gracefully came down the staircase, wearing a lacy pink long dress and accompanied by her butler that was holding her hand. The way into the crowd was easier than I thought. I looked around, trying to find a place to sit and try to non-socialize. I simply cannot escape back to my room; the Queen would not allow that. I dropped my gaze but kept walking and accidently bumped into someone. I looked up to see a boy with an eye-patch covering his right eye, his other eye dark bright blue. He had dark navy blue hair that partly covered his right eye. He did not smile when his eyes met mine, and I didn't either.

"Princess." I nodded. "Pleased to meet you in person. I am Ciel Phantomhive, current head of the Phantomhive Estate." I nodded again.

"It's an honor as well." Ciel then gestured to the tall man with black hair and red eyes, who was dressed in a suit.

"This is my butler, Sebastian."

"Pleasure, your highness." He put his hand on his heart and did a tiny bow.

"Very nice to meet you too." I replied. Sebastian smiled.

"Would you like to play a game of chess, of course, if you have a board?" I chucked softly.

"Chess is my favorite game; of course I have a board." He nodded and I lead him to a small table in the corner of the room. Sebastian pulled his chair out for him, while one of my maids rushed out to pull mine.

"You don't have a personal butler?" he asked coolly.

"No. The Queen thought it would be unnecessary." I replied.

We began the game of chess. It seemed we were evenly matched. At one point he had gotten one of my pawns, leaving his King fully open. A very fateful mistake. I made my move and put him at end.

"Checkmate." I said in success.

"Anyone could have done that." He said coldly.

"That is where you are wrong, Ciel. Anyone could make the mistake of taking my pawn and putting me in check with your King." I heard a certain song start playing and I looked to see everyone dancing. I looked over at Ciel who was also looking at the crowd. He stood up and looked at me. I swore my heart sped up. He held his hand out to me.

"May I have this dance, my Lady?"

"But...I can't dance."

"I'll help you." He replied. I sighed and stood up. I took his hand and he led me onto the dance floor. He placed his hand on my hip and kept his hand with mine. I placed my free hand on his shoulder and he awkwardly turned us. He leaned his mouth to my ear.

"I don't know how to dance either." I looked up at him, and we awkwardly swayed back and forth, and spun a few times.

The song soon ended and I could tell that concluded the evening. People made their way up to the Queen and thanked her before walking out the door. I looked back to Ciel and he looked me in the eye.

"I had a nice evening, thank you." I smiled slightly.

"I did too."

"I hope to speak with you soon." He bowed. "Goodnight Princess." He kissed me on the cheek and walked out the door. It was a nice night actually. The eye covered by the eye-patch intrigued me greatly; even though how bad that sounds. I turned and walked up the great hall, followed by one of my maids. Maybe I should ask mother for a butler now, since I am much older. I sighed and undressed and lied into bed. I turned to the left side as the candle light disappeared and my door shut. I smiled to myself. What a nice change.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I hope I am doing okay. This is the first story I have wrote and I put a lot of time and effort in this. Hope you like it.**

The following day, a maid woke me up at 7:00 a.m. sharp, the usual time.

"Good morning Miss! Would you like eggs and toast or French toast this morning?" She asked with a sunny smile.

"The scones." I said as I rubbed my eye.

"Yes Ma'am." She said as she left the room. Leaving me to get dressed by myself, I presume. I walked over to my closet and stepped inside. I picked a white blouse with a lace corset. I also grabbed a pair of black slacks. I put those on and looked in my silver full body mirror, and adjusted anything needed. I pulled the top layer of my hair into a white bow and let the rest flow. I pulled on white gloves and my family crest necklace. I pulled on short lace up boots and started to walk out of my room and into my study, I stopped midway.

"I have the scones, Miss." The maid came up the stairs with a silver plate of blueberry scones. She followed me into my study and set the plate on my desk. I picked up a scone and analyzed it. I smirked and held the scone out to her.

"Huh?" She asked shocked.

"Have it." She gently took the scone and nibbled on it. After she ate half of it she looked back at me.

"But Miss, why did you give me a scone?" I chuckled.

"I simply do not like blueberry scones." I turned to the window to see the sun shining, I turned back to see my room clear. I smiled. Peace and quiet. I heard a knock at my door once I seated in my chair.

"Come in." I folded my hands on my desk. One of my maids came in with a silver platter. I took the letter from the platter and opened it.

"Princess Callista Avery Deadlynne,

I would like to invite you to my manor at 1:30p.m sharp for tea and a game of chess so we can get to know each other more. I hope to see you soon.

-Ciel Phantomhive

Head Phantomhive.

I looked up to see my room empty again. I set the letter on my desk and walked to the main hall.

"Make preparations for travel to the Phantomhive manor at 1:30."

"Yes my lady." A maid rushed to the calendar to mark my day was full. A carriage was called and a maid put on my coat, a trench coat with a cloak like end, on me. I pulled on my small back top hat and walked out and into the carriage.

We arrived at the Phantomhive Manor at exactly 1:30 p.m. I got out of the carriage and turned to the driver.

"Thank you for taking me."

"You're welcome, Princess." He smiled at me.

"You may pull the carriage over there." A new voice said. I turned around to see Ciel's' butler, Sebastian.

"Thank you, sir." The driver replied and took the carriage away.

"May I escort you to the Manor?" Sebastian gestured to the mansion.

"Yes you may." I said.

"You look very lovely today, Miss." He said pointing to my ensemble.

"Thank you." I did a small smile. We arrived at the front door; he opened and closed it behind us.

"The master is in his study. Up the grand hall to the left, the third door to the right." Sebastian said with a bow.

"Thank you, Sebastian." I said to the butler.

"A Phantomhive butler who can't do this much isn't worth his salt." He smiled a Cheshire cat smile and walked into the kitchen. I walked up the staircase, admiring Ciel's manor, which was lovely. I was then plowed into a maid who was carrying dishes, which were now scattered and broken.

"I'M SO SORRY, PRINCESS!" The maid shouted.

"It's no problem. But I suggest next time only take one or two." I picked up a few shards of glass, careful not to cut my hands.

"THANK YOU MISS, IT WON'T HAPPEN AGAIN! I'M MAY-RIN, PLEASED TO MEET YOU!" She shouted.

"My name is Callista Deadlynne. Here are some plate remaining's. If you don't mind, I must be going." I handed her the few plate remains and knocked on the door that should be Ciel's study. I knocked on the door.

"Come in." His voice drifted to me in the hallway. I walked into his study, shutting the door behind me. I looked over to see Ciel behind his desk looking at paperwork.

"Good afternoon, Ciel." I smiled slightly. He glanced up at me.

"Oh hello Callista. You're a tad late." He chuckled.

"I arrived at 1:30p.m sharp, but your maid-"

"I see." He cut me off. I chuckled lightly.

"Does that happen often?"

"May-Rin is just too big of a klutz sometimes." I nodded and Sebastian came in.

"Tea is ready, my Lord."

"Bring it to the game room."

"Yes, young Master." He bowed and walked out of the room. Ciel grabbed my hand and led me to the game room. Sebastian came in with tea and looked down at us holding hands. He chuckled.

"It's…Uh…I…" I stuttered, letting go of Ciel's hand.

"Not need to explain, Miss." He set the tea down and bowed, then walked out. We sat down and played out game of chess. But this time I knew he got me. No matter where I moved, he could checkmate me. I moved my pawn.

"Checkmate." He said as he moved his piece.

"Good game." I smiled at him. He picked up his tea and took a sip. I had forgotten we had tea; I was too caught up in the game. I picked up my cup and took a sip. Green tea, my favorite. Ciel and I enjoyed each other's company for the afternoon, playing many games of chess and getting to know each other. We told each other many things. I knew I could trust him, I just had that feeling.

"Callista." He said.

"Yes?" I made my move and looked up at him,

"Would you mind dining here tonight? I do have a meeting but I wouldn't mind your company." He moved.

"I would love to." We finished our seventh game of chess when Sebastian knocked on the door.

"He's here."


	3. Chapter 3

Callista's POV~

I got up out of my seat and walked out of the room. I walked down the grand hall staircase and went to the front door and slipped on my coat again. I opened the door and walked outside breathing nice fresh air. I walked down the driveway and onto a road. Then a carriage made its way and hit me. I flew backwards to the ground but before I could hit it, I was in another place;

_**White feathers were falling all around me. A red blanket was draped across me, covering most of me. I had summoned a demon.**_

_**"You requested my presence, young girl?" The demon asked.**_

_**"Why else would you be here." I countered.**_

_**"Oh, smart mouth." He said with a chuckle.**_

_**"Do you want to strike a deal or not?" I yelled.**_

_**"Oh, I suppose so. What do you wish of me?" He sighed.**_

_**"I request you to be my butler. You'll never leave my side; you will remain fateful to me and only me and obey my every command."**_

_**"And your soul?" He asked.**_

_**"You can have it. When I tell you to take it, only then you will be able to have it." I requested.**_

_**"Hm…" It became silent for q while. "Alright." He finally replied. I felt a hand press against my face. I gasped at the suddenness. Then I felt a surge of extreme pain in my left eye, than I knew I was marked by the demon.**_

"Ma'am is you alright?" The man who hit me with his horses asked me. I finally decided the name of my new butler.

"Zedekiah, help me up." I requested. The man with black hair and one left red eye and a right blue eye stepped towards me and helped me up.

"Of course, Young Mistress." The driver gasped.

"Your eye! Something's happened to it."

"How unfortunate." I said with no emotion.

"Let's take you back to the palace, shall we?" Zedekiah said.

"We shall indeed." I said. Zedekiah picked me up bridal style and walked me away from the scene.

I rang Ciel's doorbell.

"I could have done that, Miss." Zedekiah said.

"Sorry." I mumbled. The door of the estate opened and I looked up to see a stunned Sebastian. I understood too. It has been two weeks since I last saw them.

"Hello Sebastian. I'm here to see Ciel."

"Yes Princess." He bowed and escorted me to Ciel's study. I knocked on the door as Zedekiah was.

"I told you that's my job." He chuckled.

"Sorry." I mumbled again.

"Come in!" Ciel's voice wafted to me through the door. Zedekiah opened the door and I walked in, sure to keep my head down.

"Hello Ciel."

"Callista!?" He asked shocked. He looked over at Zedekiah with a confused look. I looked up and he looked more shocked than before.


	4. Chapter 4

Ciel's POV~

She had a butler? She said she didn't need one along with the Queen saying it was unnecessary.

"Callista?!" I asked shocked. Her face snapped upward, the look on her face told me it was accidental. There was something else different; _she had an eye patch on her left eye._ I stared at her face.

"Your eye…" I trailed off in though. Her eye grew watery and she ran out of the room.

"Please excuse my Mistress. At a time like this she is better alone." The butler said.

"I don't give a damn about what you say." I glared at him and walked out, pushing past him. I walked down the hall towards the bathroom. I heard Callista crying.

"Callista?" I knocked on the door.

"I-I'm f-fine Ciel." She said between sobs. I opened the door to see her in a ball crying. I walked over to her and kneeled beside her. I lifted her chin up and her one un-covered eye's make-up was smeared all down her face. I pulled out a tissue and wiped her face.

"Runny make-up isn't suitable for a Lady." I said.

"You don't understand, Ciel." She put her face back in her knees. _What has happened these past two weeks?_

"Maybe I do." I said. She shook her hair.

"Why are you wearing an eye-patch?" I asked. But it sounded more of a statement.

"I got hit by a carriage of horses two weeks ago and my eye suffered great damage so it had to be removed." I knew she was lying, you could tell by her face.

"Well, can I see it? I have eye issues too." I said.

"I-I don't want to gross you out." She whispered.

"I've been through that." I pressed.

"Don't get freaked out." She sighed. I lifted my hands up to untie her eye patch. She closed her eyes as the eye patch was removed. She then slowly opened her eyes to reveal… A Faustian contract just like mine. I stared at Callista shocked. More shocked than before. I can't believe she did a contract as well. What for? So that means…

"What happened to your eye? She asked me.

"I can't quite remember." I lied.

"You're lying to me Ciel." She paused and then put a hand behind my head. The string of my eye patch was untied and pulled. I closed my eyes quick before the eye patch was removed,

"Open your eyes, Ciel." She whispered with no emotion.

"Fine." I sighed and opened my eyes and looked at hers. She looked stunned,

"We have the same…" I nodded. "That means Sebastian is a…." I nodded and smirked. Then she smiled. I picked up my eye patch and looked at it.

"Don't put it back on." She whispered. "Since we both know, why don't we go the rest of the day without them on?" I nodded my head. I got up and helped Callista up and then we brushed ourselves off. Callista wiped off her make-up and applied new, I walked back to my study while she did that. I sat down in my chair and picked up the letter on my desk. The Funtom company sales went up sixty percent in just two weeks.

"Hello Ciel." Callista greeted as she entered my study. I looked up at her and set my papers down.

"Would you like to play a game of chess, it's been a while." I asked her,

"As always." She smiled slightly. We walked to the game room, her butler kept his eye on Callista the whole time. He liked her, I knew it. We started the game. We ended up getting tied evenly; I guess we just had the same strategy.

"Tomorrow there is going to be a ball here; I wanted to invite you personally."

"What's tomorrow?"

"My birthday." I mumbled. I heard a knock at the door.

"Come in." I called. Sebastian came in.

"Supper is ready, my lord."


	5. Chapter 5

Callista's POV~

Sebastian led us to the dining table, Ciel walked next to me on my right and Zedekiah walking on my left. I'm surprised Sebastian hasn't asked anything about my eye. Sebastian pulled out Ciel's chair and Zedekiah pulled out mine that was across the table.

"Today's dish is lightly cooked Salmon, accompanied by a delicate mixed salad. With Ceylon Tea from Royal Doulton." Sebastian said as he set our dishes down on the table. I picked up my cup of tea and smelled it. A great Aroma scent.

"Thank you Sebastian." He bowed.

"A Phantomhive butler who can't do this much…-"

"Isn't worth his salt." Ciel finished for him.

"Yes, young master." He smiled. I looked up and saw Ciel smirking. I looked up to Zedekiah and he was glaring at Ciel.

"I am sure you already invited the princess to your birthday party tomorrow, am I correct young master?"

"Yes." Ciel said bluntly, taking another bite of salmon

"What about L-"Sebastian was cut off by Ciel's glare.

"What?" I asked, after I swallowed a piece of salad.

"Nothing." Ciel quickly said. I raised an eyebrow.

"I hardly doubt it's nothing, but I guess I'll just have to wait until tomorrow, huh?" I questioned at the end. Sebastian let out a small chuckle.

"You know young lord she does have a point. She will know sooner or later so why not tell her now, for preparations." I set my cup of tea down to see Ciel disturbed. He straightened his posture and sighed.

"Why don't you tell her Sebastian?" He looked over at his butler.

"Wouldn't it be more efficient if you told me, Ciel?" I chuckled.

"I-"He choked on his words.

"He is betrothed to a girl named Lady Elizabeth." Sebastian said annoyed. I coughed.

"Engaged!"

"It's not like I became her Fiancé, I was forced to do it." He sighed. I pushed myself up.

"It's getting late; I think I should head home…" I looked down.

"Will you still be coming tomorrow?" Ciel looked at me and put his head in his left hand.

"Of course, Lord Phantomhive." I did a small bow and walked out the door, which Zedekiah opened for me.

"What a disappointment Lord Phantomhive is engaged. Didn't you have an eye for him?" Zedekiah said.

"Shut up, no I didn't."

"Whatever you say, Young Mistress.' I got into the carriage and looked out the window. It started raining now, which opened my thoughts more deeply in my mind. Tomorrow I get to meet his Fiancé, How nice. I could not go, but not showing up would not be right, I didn't want to make him feel bad for what he told me. I'm pretty sure it hurt him enough to tell me that. Or maybe it didn't at all. Who knows?

We arrived back at my manor; Zedekiah opened the door and shut it behind us. He took my coat off and hung it up. I went up the grand staircase and to my room. I quickly changed into my nightgown then I heard a knock at my door.

"Come in." I said as I sat on my bed. Zedekiah opened the door and walked towards me, opening the covers on my bed for me to slide in. I did so and he covered me back in my blankets. He reached behind my head and took off my eye patch and my necklace, setting them on the nightstand beside my bed. I sighed and looked up at him.

"Get some sleep, Young Mistress." He turned and slowly walked out of my room. I turned to my left side and started thinking. Why must everything go wrong again? I can't go through any more pain then I already have. I lost my parents I can't lose Ciel too. I inhaled sharply and closed my eyes and tried to fall asleep, wondering what the next day will be like.


End file.
